List of Scaredy Squirrel Episodes
This is a list of all of the episodes/segments currently planned for the TV series, based on the book series, Scaredy Squirrel. The show is about a quirky squirrel named Scaredy Squirrel and his friends (and maybe his enemies). The show takes place in fictional Balsa City Episode Listing Season 1 *12 "Pranks for Nothing / Fistful of Quarters" Nov 3, 2011 101 *18 "Children of the Acorn / Awaken the Stacker Within" Nov 17, 2011 102 *15 "Way of the Fishlips / The Golden Paddleball" Nov 10, 2011 103 *07 "Luck Be a Penny / How to Succeed in Groceries" Oct 18, 2011 104 *20 "Lumberjack Day / Suggestion Box Blues" Nov 21, 2011 105 *24 "Tubtastic Tuo / Mr. Nestor's Mother's Momma" December 1, 2011 106 *06 "Sticky Situation / Cowlicked" Sep 20, 2011 107 *16 "Water Damage / Life Saver" Nov 11, 2011 108 *01 "Who's Your Paddy / Snerd Envy" Aug 16, 2011 109 *03 "Dream Weaver / Chili Con Scaredy" Aug 30, 2011 110 *04 "The Coast is Fear / The Madness of King Nutbar" Sep 6, 2011 111 *05 "There is no "I" in Groceries / When Thugs Attack" Sep 13, 2011 112 *02 "Camp or Consequences / Fairweather Squirrel" Aug 23, 2011 113 *08 "Aisle of the Dead / Where the Stink At?" October 28, 2011 114 *09 "Stackinator / Halloweekend" October 31, 2011 115 *10 "Rockabye Rock / Hammock Havoc" November 1, 2011 116 *11 "It's Not Easy Being Green / The Corgin" November 2, 2011 117 *13 "Nothing But the Tooth / From Rodent With Love" November 4, 2011 118 *14 "Paddle Dogs / Looking For Richard" November 9, 2011 119 *17 "Fancy Some Tea? / Mr. Perfect Balsa" November 11, 2011 120 *19 "Shop Cop / Acting Silly" November 18, 2011 121 *21 "Seth is a Salesman / Less Nestorman" November 28, 2011 122 *22 "Neat Wits / Mall Rats" November 29, 2011 123 *23 "The Great Mistack / A Squirreled Away Treasure" November 30, 2011 124 *25 "Perfect Pickle / Goat Police" December 2, 2011 125 *26 "Jawhead / Store Wars" December 5, 2011 126 Season 2 *1 "Grand Olde Grocery / Grounded Hog" June 3, 2013 201 *2 "Talented Mr. Peacock / Hiccup Hicdown in Balsatown" June 4, 2013 202 *3 "Lean Green Fighting Machine / Nutters Almanac" June 5, 2013 203 *4 "I Think Therefore I Clean / Soup of a Nova" June 6, 2013 204 *5 "Extrasquirrelstial / To Cat a Thief" June 7, 2013 205 *6 "Inskunktion / Double Double Squirrel in Trouble" June 10, 2013 206 *7 "Empty Nestor Syndrome/ New Dave" June 11, 2013 207 *8 "Breaking The Mold / Hip To Be Squirrel" June 12, 2013 208 *12 "Captain Nuts / Nobody Loves Hatton" June 18, 2013 209 *9 "Stash n hoarder / Ice Ice Scaredy" June 13, 2013 210 *10 "The Paddy Party Ploblem / Hamsitcom" June 14, 2013 211 *11 "Freaky Fur day / Mascot In The Act" June 17, 2013 212 *13 "Double Ooh Oops / Stack To School" June 19, 2013 213 *14 "Store Trek / Safety Corner" June 20, 2013 214 Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three